Business and Birthdays
by MapleLeafy
Summary: Sequel to Explosions and Ice Cream... After a day at a theme park gone wrong what happens when little Alex is left home alone... One-shot


**Ok, here is the sequel to my fic Explosions and Ice Cream... you don't have to read it but it does give context...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or anything you recognise**

* * *

'Oh Alex!' Ian Rider exclaimed as he dabbed his nephews mouth with a napkin. 'How can you make such a mess from one ice cream?'

Alex's eyes shone and he giggled mischievously as he swung his legs beneath the park bench.

'Honestly!' Ian scolded, flinging his hands up in defeat. 'Come on then, shall we go home?'

Alex nodded trying really hard to suppress a yawn, he allowed himself to be lead back to waiting silver BMW.

The car journey back to Chelsea mostly consisted of Alex licking the remainders of chocolate sauce from around his mouth and giggling uncontrollably while his uncle looked at him through the mirror and shaking his head with amusement.

The relaxed atmosphere was shattered immediately when they pulled up outside the house. Ian sucked a breath in between his teeth as he exited the car and strode around to open Alexs door. He ushered the oblivious, giggling 6 year old towards the front door while sending an angry glare towards the silent black car that was parked a few cars away. Ian opened the door and all but shoved little Alex inside before slamming the door.

'Alex, take off your coat and shoes then go and play in your room ok?' Ian knelt down and looked the child in the eyes, 'You must stay there until I say you can come out, Alex this is important you hear?'

Alex who had previously thought it was all a splendid game now quickly sobered up after seeing the stern look in his uncle's eyes.

'But why uncle?' Ever questioning the boy looked up into his Uncles eyes.

Ian took a deep breath before answering, 'It's a man from the bank, it is very important information which only bank workers can hear.'

Alex opened his mouth to question his uncle further but he was hurriedly shushed by Ian who could feel time running out rapidly.

'No more questions now, go find some toys.' Ian yanked the coat and shoes off of the confused boy. Ian could hear footsteps outside. 'Go now Alex.' With that the 6 year old fled up the stairs to his bedroom, just in time, as soon as Ian heard the door upstairs shut, the front door bell rang.

* * *

Alex sprinted into his room, looking wildly around for an exciting toy that he could play with for as long as possible; Uncle Ian was always telling him about how long and boring 'bank talk' was. His gaze finally settled on his box of toy cars, Alex scrambled over, hurriedly digging out his favorite two cars, a silver BMW, he liked it because it looked so similar to his uncles own car; the other was a white Ford with black 'go faster' stripes which was of course IMMENSELY cool. Alex thought for a moment before deciding that they should have a race to decide whether the Fords stripes really did make it go faster. He lined them up side by side before pushing them both forward, crawling behind them Alex drove the two cars around bends and turns before deciding that the finish line would be out in the hallway where the cars would have a good straight to battle it out. He steered the toys towards the door, completely absorbed in the action, providing all engine noises and screeching of tyres round corners. Alex slipped past the door, the BMW was just ahead, the finish line was just there. But suddenly the Ford called in its evil backup, a hulking lorry, it appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the BMW, screams and tyre screeches provided by Alex. Suddenly Alex let out a gasp that wasn't staged, when he had crashed the lorry into the BMW he had pushed the Ford over the finish line and was concentrating so much on the celebrations and victory lap that he didn't notice the BMW rolling backwards towards the wooden stairs. It clattered down step by step, finally coming to rest at the bend in the staircase. Alex slid onto the top step and looked down at the upturned toy, he looked nervously through the banisters to the closed door to the living room, the voices coming from within were rapidly increasing in volume. The tone of his uncles voice was scaring Alex and he really didn't want to be found out of his room when he had been told specifically to stay there.

The small boy edged slowly down, step by step, eyes locked on the door, ears straining to listen to the conversation within. He scooped the small car up and quickly retreated back upstairs to the waiting Ford. He sat with the BMW in his hands, turning it over, he was dismayed to see multiple scratches in the paint, Alex sighed and tried to return to the excitement of the Fords win. But these thoughts were shattered by the sound of his uncle and the visitor in the hallway and then the sounds of a pair of feet climbing the stairs.

* * *

Ian had always despised the man. Despite only working in Special Operations for barely a year he had already wormed his way into Alan Blunts good books. The man was unbearably efficient and managed to carry out 99% of Blunts commands to the letter, which was undoubtedly a large contributing factor to his special place at Blunts side.

In short Ian Rider didn't like John Crawley.

So that was why he was especially displeased to see him on his hard earned day off from the world of espionage. A session with Crawley was the last thing Ian wanted to end his otherwise good day with Alex with. The unfortunate incident in the theme park was probably what had brought the man to the Rider residence, Ian strongly suspected that one of Blunts spies had whispered in his ear, therefore Crawley was drawn to the incident like a moth to a flame, anything to climb the ranks.

Door bell and Alexs frantic footsteps echoed in his ears as Ian answered the door to the unwelcome guest. Scowling Ian led the way into the living room, making sure to shut the door behind them, this conversation was definitely not something he wanted Alex to overhear.

'Ian; I think you know why I'm here.' Crawleys tone was condescending and made Ians skin crawl.

'I was going to send a report when I got home.'

'You should have called as soon as you saw the Red Dragons movements!' Here Crawleys voice hardened.

'There wasn't time I managed to intercept the package, but if I had waited then Ran Ling would have taken it!' Ian attempted to explain, leaving out the part that he wanted the situation resolved quickly so he could continue his day with Alex.

'And what is this mysterious package?!' Crawley growled, obviously provoked.

'Haven't had time to look. Care to do the honours?' Ian took the offending package out of his coat pocket and threw it into Crawleys waiting hands.

'We need to take this back to the labs, you know that.' Crawley continued in a slightly annoyed monotone, turning the small silver box over in his hands.

'Off you go then, tell Blunt I will make an appointment tomorrow.' Ian scowled, he knew Crawley would never agree but was desperate not to leave Alex.

'Rider, lets not do this.'

'What about Alex!' Ian growled, 'The boy is six for goodness sake! I can hardly leave him here alone can I!'

'Now Rider!' Crawleys bored slightly annoyed facade finally gave way as he marched towards the door, bullying Ian with his eyes and the unspoken threat of Blunts fury.

Ian opened the door with a sigh and began ascending the stairs to tell his nephew of the bad news.

* * *

Alex sat on the floor of his room absently tracing the new scratches on his favorite car, listening intently to the rapidly approaching footsteps. The door swept over the carpet with a sigh as his Uncle Ian entered and knelt next to the curious Alex.

'Alex,' the man began, Alex could tell already that this wasn't going to be good news. 'I'm very sorry but some business has come up at the bank and I'm going to have to go and help sort out a few things.' Ian sighed as he saw his beloved nephews face fall, 'But listen,' Ian tried to put a positive spin on the end of the day, 'I should only be half an hour or so. So I was wondering whether you want to go out for pizza when I get home?'

Alex grinned and agreed wholeheartedly; pizza was a rare treat as usually Uncle Ian liked lots of healthy food.

'BUT,' Ian continued, 'You have to promise me that you are going to be very grown up and good while I'm out.'

Again Alex agreed; anything for pizza!

* * *

Ian left 10 minutes later, escorted to Royal & General in Crawleys car. He spent the journey worried about Alex, rudely ignoring all attempts at small talk from Crawley. He had locked the kitchen among other measures, to make sure Alex didn't try and use any of the appliances, Ian was sure Alex wouldn't but felt better after taking precautions. Ian cursed his bad luck, the one day the Red Dragons were doing a trade just HAD to be the one precious day Ian had alone with Alex. But as he and his late brother had discovered, MI6 was near impossible to escape, it was like an inescapable poison. Once touched it consumed your whole life slowly until you were completely immersed in it, unable to escape even for one day.

* * *

Alex was being very grown up. Sitting quietly in the living room watching cartoons, Uncle Ian had assured him that he would be on his own for a little while and then they would have pizza! Uncle Ian had said half an hour to an hour, but Alex wasn't quite sure how long that was, but he was being grown up so it didn't matter.

The thought of having fun with his Uncle made Alex wriggle with excitement, but as time dragged on Alex began to feel a little annoyed with Uncle Ian, he had said an hour but he had been sitting there for at least 10! But that wasn't the worst part... now he was hungry and the kitchen was all locked up!

Alex sat and thought for a minute, he could use the number Uncle Ian had written and left with the phone next to him; but no, Alex was going to be very grown up and fetch the key from Uncle Ians study.

Leaving the cartoons running, Alex scrambled upstairs to where the study door was ajar. Alex slipped inside, taking a moment to marvel at the room that he had only been in a handful of times. Remembering the reason for his visit Alex walked over to the desk in the corner and opened the drawer where he knew his Uncle kept all his important things. Normally the drawer was locked but in his haste Uncle Ian seemed to have forgotten to lock it. Alex rifled around, upturning papers and upsetting delicately placed files and folders, the hunger pains were more acute now so Alex was sure he needed to eat soon or he would simply die of hunger!

Eventually Alex found at the back a small grey key that he knew belonged to the kitchen. He raced back down the stairs, forgetting to shut the door or even turn off the light; and he certainly didn't see the picture of a body with a neat bullet hole in the forehead, sprawled across a bloody pavement.

Back on the sofa, nibbling on a biscuit, kitchen door key in hand, hunger eased, Alex suddenly remembered that he had left the study wide open! After finishing the biscuit Alex trudged back upstairs, he must have been on his own for a good 15 hours at least! He was beginning to wonder whether his Uncle was ever coming back, or at least thats what he would have been thinking if he would have been if his attention hadn't have been caught by the most peculiar picture…

* * *

Ian was returning home at last! After a tiring and rather tense debriefing with Blunt, Ian was glad to get a taxi home instead of another mind numbing journey with Crawley. Ian was simply looking forward to getting home and spending a nice evening with Alex.

Alex! Ian did hope he was ok, he had only been on his own for about 45 minutes but that didn't stop his heart from pounding as he paid the driver and opened the front door. The television was on but there was no sign of Alex downstairs, curiously Ian plodded up the stairs, gasping when he saw the open study door.

'Alex!' He called out, 'What are you doing in there!?'

Scowling Ian entered the study to see his nephew looking at a picture.

'Uncle, why do you have a picture of a man doing very bad swimming?' Alex giggled, holding aloft a picture of a body floating face down in the Thames. 'This is how you are supposed to swim.' The boy continued, putting the picture down so he could demonstrate his very best front crawl arms, he even puffed out his cheeks and boggled his eyes just to make sure it was clear that he was supposed to be swimming.

'What are you doing in here?' Ian repeated to a now shy looking Alex who then mumbled his tale of starvation and being incredibly grown up and sensible.

After chiding Alex over his actions Ian still took Alex out for the promised pizza, his actions were all in good intentions after all. But good intentions or not that didn't change the fact that something needed to be done about the living situations, Ian couldn't keep Alex safe all the time…

* * *

So there came a time roughly 6 months later, a few weeks after Alexs seventh birthday, that Ian came to an arrangement with a young American college student, accommodation in return for housework and some baby sitting. The student moved in almost immediately, Alex was overjoyed, she seemed quite funny; this Jack Starbright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


End file.
